


The Stairwell

by storythief11



Category: SCP Foundation, Scandinavia and the World
Genre: Borderline crack, Denmark is High as a Kite, Gen, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, Marijuana, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sweden is sick of Denmark's Bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storythief11/pseuds/storythief11
Summary: Denmark decides to smoke some weed in a certain abandoned stairwell. Norway accompanies him. Naturally, things go as badly as you would expect.
Kudos: 7





	The Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my science class in eighth grade for my friend, who loves SCP Foundation and puts up with me rambling about all the bullcrap I like. So if it’s bad, now you know why.  
> As for why Denmark and Norway were ever in SCP-087 to begin with, well, I have no idea. I just wanted to write something funny involving SCP-087 and I got the mental image of those two freaking out over the face in the stairwell and booking it. It doesn’t make much sense and I probably got a lot of details about SCP-087 wrong, but hey, I tried.  
> Reposted from FF.Net

Norway found Denmark sitting in an old stairwell, smoking.

He wrinkled his nose at the pungent stench of marijuana and plopped down next to him.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“What’s it look like?” Denmark replied, taking another drag. Curls of smoke billowed from his mouth and nostrils.

“On a stairwell?” Norway asked.

Denmark shrugged and shifted until he was spread out across the step, leaning back against the external wall. He closed his eyes, making an odd sound in the back of his throat before opening them and glancing down the stairwell. His unfocused eyes widened, and he threw himself backward with a shriek, practically tripping over himself to get up the stairs and out of the building.

Norway watched him flee, then glanced down the stairs. Somewhere in the darkness, he saw a face, blank as a mask, staring back at him.

* * *

Sweden found the two of them hiding under a bed three hours later. Denmark was still a little high, clinging to Norway like a koala bear and chewing on his shirt. Norway barely noticed, instead choosing to stare at nothing with wide, frightened eyes.

He decided it was best not to ask and called Netherlands and Scotland to come coax them out from under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on it, I should've made the weed SCP-420-J.


End file.
